Bleed
by hikari eternity
Summary: ¿Cómo puedo pretender que no veo lo que eres? Todos vivimos y todos morimos, ¿Dónde encajas tú? ¿Entre la sangre cliente o los cadáveres? ¿O nada de esto es real? ¿Vas a desaparecer si dejo de respirar? ¿Y yo? TsukkiYama, OiKage, KageHina, UshiHina. Vampirefic.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola gente bonita que le da una oportunidad a mis desvaríos._

_Este fic está dedicado a _**Swei**_, sé que sólo nos hablamos por PM pero me agradas y te gusta el crack :3_

_Será un fic largo, creo, o esa es la intención. Y redactado de forma extraña._

_Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, violencia, masoquismo y sadismo._

_También cabe aclarar que hay bastante crack, para que negarlo. ¿Quién se quedará con quién? Pues averiguenlo. _

_Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate-sama, y yo no lucro con esto._

* * *

><p>Marioneta<p>

A veces cuando se mira los codos, las manos, las rodillas… espera encontrar fuertes hilos que lo conecten a su mano. A sus dedos largos y estilizados, cuidados y perfectos. Atados a sus deseos, a sus caprichos, a su voluntad.

Cada mañana que despierta en su pequeño apartamento, lo primero que hace es desnudarse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, mirarse detenidamente por si hay algún cambio en él. Quizás un pequeño puntito del que salga la invisible cuerda, una posible petequia en su piel pálida. ¡Porque debe haber algo!

Lamentablemente nunca ha encontrado nada, así que sólo para cerciorarse se baña con saña. Talla su cuerpo con violencia, hasta que la piel se torna rojiza, le arda y solloce bajo el chorro de agua helada. Tiene la creencia de que de esa forma los hilos se debilitan un poco, de que se desgastan y se estiran amenazando con romperse.

El momento de vestirse es la prueba de fuego.

Se coloca los vaqueros desgastados, la playera de cuello de tortuga, y alrededor de su cuello como una boa constrictor, una larga cadena de oro con un dije extravagante. Es un frasquito alargado y transparente, con un contenido rojo oscuro. Ha fallado nuevamente. Su recuerdo, o más bien su marca de propiedad pende de él.

Vuelve a mirarse frente al espejo, los hilos inexistentes se dibujan en su mente. Igual que la mano blanca, el brazo fuerte, el torso atlético, el cuello estilizado y el rostro de ángel. El cabello rubio reluciendo bajo la luz artificial que ilumina la ciudad nocturna, los ojos dorados que observan todo con desinterés. Y su voz ¡oh, su preciada voz! Susurrando su nombre de manera tan íntima que cualquiera pensaría que son algo — cualquier cosa estaría bien — aunque en realidad no sean nada.

La masoquista forma en que él por voluntad propia regresa una y otra vez a su lado. Aun cuando se diga que no lo hará. A pesar de que cada vez que regresa a su lado, termina siendo dejado de la peor forma. Por eso es que no pierde la esperanza de que algún día encontrará esos hilillos que lo vuelven una marioneta.

Mas esa noche ha perdido rotundamente.

Sale de casa al cuarto para las veintitrés horas, el frío de invierno golpea sus mejillas plagadas de pecas, y un susurro aburrido llega directamente a su cerebro. Es su nombre, es él. Es el mismo guion barato que se repite cada semana.

Monta su motocicleta vieja y de color azul desvaído. No tiene casco pero no importa, tampoco es como si pudiera morir fácilmente. Cuando el armatoste arranca y él acelera, las cosas a sus costados se desdibujan con rapidez. El frío es más inclemente pero para no perder la costumbre prefiere llegar tiritando, esperando a que él caliente su cuerpo y destruya otro poco su alma.

Y cuando menos se da cuenta ya está estacionado frente a una casa estilo occidental, de dos pisos pintada de blanco, más grande que su apartamento. Los dos balcones que apuntan al este y oeste tienen en su barandilla unas masetas, y ningún medio de protección. Las luces apagadas salvo la sala. El silencio sepulcral que rodea el inmueble. Y la atmosfera pesada que lo obliga a dar pasos cortos y pesados. Llegar simplemente a la puerta le supone un esfuerzo equivalente a correr un kilómetro cuando sólo ha avanzado diez metros. El picaporte cede a su mano, gira y se abre. Como de costumbre no hay seguridad ni temor porque entren ladrones. Aunque eso le gustaría ver.

El piso alfombrado amortigua el ruido aparatoso de sus piernas torpes, pero le da igual porque de cualquier forma él sabe que ya llego. El interior de la casa es despersonalizado, no hay fotografías, ni el olor a comida recién preparada, esta fría como si las ventanas estuvieran abiertas, y hay pocos muebles. En la sala sólo está el sillón, el modem de internet, y una mesita baja donde descansa un cenicero y un cigarrillo a medio terminar.

Acércate, parecen decir los ojos miel, y él — como la marioneta que es — se mueve hasta quedar de rodillas frente a quien lo llamó. Expone su cuello en un gesto sumiso, y evita hacer contacto visual con el chico que está sentado en el sillón de terciopelo.

No median palabras, al menos no vocalizadas, de cualquier forma no tiene ninguna otra opción más que obedecer. Se desnuda el torso, delgado y sin chiste, las equimosis todavía persisten sobre su clavícula, en la piel sobre el hueso de su cadera y obviamente en el cuello. Esas son las únicas marcas que no le sorprenden, llevan tanto tiempo sobre esa parte de su anatomía que han pasado a ser normales.

Se coloca entre los fuertes muslos del hombre rubio, cierra los ojos y espera por el dolor. Lo único que puede ofrecerle, lo que él acepta sin rechistar. Siente las pequeñas y afiladas dagas llegar hasta la vena, se siente igual que si atravesara una hoja de papel con una aguja. Gime quedito. Una línea roja desciende de su cuello, pasa por su pecho y sigue bajando hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. Intenta aferrarse a algo, pero no hay nada salvo su adonis, así que aprieta las manos hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos y las uñas se encajan en sus palmas. Se escuchan los latidos de su corazón acelerado, puede que intentando compensar el descenso de su volumen sanguíneo, desesperado porque ningún órgano blanco sufra daños catastróficos, pero también puede deberse a la cercanía del otro. A su aroma a canela y hierbas. A su piel fría y tersa de la mejilla que se acaricia contra su cuello de forma involuntaria. Quizás a lo sublime del tacto de sus labios apresándolo. Las palabras románticas que se agolpan en su cerebro adormecido, susurrándole incoherencias de amor al oído, el patético consuelo que se vuelve un mecanismo de defensa ante su presencia.

Sin embargo siempre ha preferido pensar que la razón tras su alocado palpitar es porque se _medio muere_ en sus brazos. Agonizando de más de una forma entre ellos.

—Estás pensando demasiado.

Murmura el demonio rubio, apenas despegando sus labios teñidos de carmín de su cuello. Yamaguchi entonces se muerde la lengua pero no deja de pensar: ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué soy yo? Pero más importante aún, _si tanto lo querías ¿Por qué le apartaste de ti? _

Y es que la ignorancia hubiera sido mejor en cualquier caso en que hubiera tenido que estar junto a él, o eso piensa Yama. Saber que aparte de estar bajo su control, cual títere que se mueve al compás de los dedos, es un vil sustituto. ¿De quién?, ¿Por qué? Es algo que desconoce.

Cierra los ojos y la luz de la habitación hiere sus parpados aunque no tenga la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo realmente. Es algo más subjetivo. Está a punto de desmayarse entonces se aleja de él, lame los dos hoyitos y estos se cierran de inmediato. Se queda recostado en la alfombra, a los pies del rubio. Respirando quedito y sintiendo que todo a su alrededor da vueltas.

—Lo mate — dice, de manera parca, desganada, como si fuera cualquier cosa. Yama abre los ojos y los sitúa en la pared tras el blondo —. En eso piensas, en a quien sustituyes. Pues bien, lo más importante es que atravesé su pecho con la mano y lo vi morir.

¿Por qué? La pregunta reverbera en su cabeza y hace eco. Una parte de su cerebro, puede que el instinto, le dice la obvia respuesta: Porque lo amaba. No era simplemente quererlo, era amor real y esa verdad hace que sus venas ardan. Demasiado doloroso saber que puede amar, que lo ha hecho y que pese a ello su naturaleza de asesino es superior ¿Entonces qué le espera a él? A él que no es nada más que un cuerpo complaciente.

—Sí. Por eso.

Los ojos dorados relampaguean y dotan el rostro de querubín de un gesto oscuro y vil. Una maldad palpable. Yama siente su cuerpo flotar cuando es levantado del suelo, abre la boca y una lluvia escarlata se derrama hasta esta. El líquido es cálido, algo espeso. Un buen trago que se le da a cuentagotas, exactamente cincuenta mililitros. Insignificantes para saciar la sed que lo embarga, pero suficientes para que su cuerpo empiece a trabajar con mayor rapidez, a sustituir la sangre pérdida.

Cierra su mente con ayuda de la sangre poderosa y piensa en que tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad.

* * *

><p>Dudas, quejas y sugerencias en un RR.<p>

Actualización pues ustedes deciden cada cuánto. Nah, espero tenerla pronto.

Cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2 Dos cielos

Hola, espero que les agrade el capítulo.

Si algo las confunde, no duden en preguntar.

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capítulo II<p>

.

Dos cielos

.

Suponía que cuando se es niño es normal, hasta cierto punto, el hablar con gente imaginaria, en lenguas inventadas por las tardes, con extravagantes amigos que sólo se revelaban ante las pupilas inocentes y pueriles. Los padres lo encuentran un tanto adorable, otro poco gracioso y solamente en algunos casos, aterrador.

Pues bien, sus padres nunca lo habían visto con buenos ojos. Recordaba vagamente el rostro de decenas de niños que sus progenitores se empeñaban en presentarle para hacerlo más sociable. Pero Hinata era social por naturaleza, inclusive algo de su nombre hacía que la gente se sintiera bien, como en una puesta de sol, cálido y apacible. Hinata representaba un día soleado, el arcoíris después de una llovizna, un eclipse solar, inigualable e irrepetible. Así era él. Sin embargo ese mismo resplandor parecía enceguecer a todos a su alrededor, alejándolos para contemplarlo a resguardo, dejándolo solo.

De toda su infancia únicamente recordaba tener un solo amigo. De hecho de cualquier edad sólo recordaba un nombre y un rostro. Tenía el cabello castaño y espeso, algo rebelde cuyas puntas apuntaban a cualquier dirección, unos bonitos ojos como el chocolate amargo y el rostro blanco con besos del sol. Se llamaba Yamaguchi y tenía su misma edad.

El problema con su amistad fue que en algún momento Hinata dejó de distinguir entre la realidad y los sueños. O él mismo se dejó confundir con ellos.

Un beso suave sobre su mejilla lo hizo abrir los ojos al cielo estrellado, con la ropa húmeda por el sereno de madrugada. El frío que atenazaba sus músculos y la sangre caliente que se concentraba en su torso. Los puntos rojizos y azulados que miraban la tierra desde la infinidad del universo parecían musitarle una canción vieja, compuesta de recuerdos, alegrías y lágrimas. Así llegó la imagen nítida de Yama un día cuyo nombre desconocía, había empezado como un espejismo sobre el asfalto caliente a mediodía en verano, para luego transformarse en una sucesión de imágenes como si se encontrase en una sala de cine. A partir de ese momento Yama se reincorporó a su vida como una constante nocturna. Hinata creía que lo suyo era mirar a través de la mente de ciertas personas, así que lo que él visualizaba en las noches mientras dormía era lo que alguien más hacía con su amigo. Un ser de lo más retorcido y oscuro. Con sus vacíos ojos y su corazón congelado, aplaudiendo con ritmo para que Tadashi bailará frente a la chimenea apagada, abriendo la boca con gula y lujuria, el vino carmín, cálido y vivo que apaciguaba sus caprichos.

A manera de piezas de rompecabezas, a distintas horas y en diferentes circunstancias Hinata siempre miraba a través de unos ojos que no le pertenecían, miraba el sufrimiento y la desolada y débil voluntad en los ojos chocolate, ese temblor interior que se traducía en el correr acelerado de la sangre en sus venas, el tartamudeo antes de la sumisión. Sí, ya no debería volver, debería tener más voluntad, más orgullo y no regresar; así Hinata se llenaba de desesperación.

O eso fue en un tiempo, del que no estaba seguro cuanto había transcurrido, hasta el momento en que se encontraba. Bajo el cielo estrellado realmente era extremadamente difícil decir cuando terminaba un día y empezaba otro. Sólo recordaba con claridad el momento que marcó la diferencia. Empezó con una brisa fría que surgió de él mismo, un cielo denso que se separaba de la tierra por una línea azul rey, sumergido en una oscuridad palpable el susurro de una voz varonil y molesta rompió la armonía de su pequeño mundo.

—Te encontré— la voz que provenía de ninguna parte y que se proyectaba directamente en su cerebro era gélida. Era más específicamente del otro, del dueño de los ojos.

Me encontró, pero ¿Dónde estoy?, pensó Hinata, contemplando nuevamente el cielo oscuro. Sí, estoy aquí mismo, muy adentro, se dijo. Abriendo por primera vez los ojos, y extendiendo la mano hacia el firmamento. La voz desconocida volvió a resonar, esta vez a través del viento, como un lamento. El tiempo empezó a retroceder y pronto la luz rojiza y moribunda del sol ocultándose llenó el prado.

Los contornos de lo que se había mantenido oculto por la oscuridad se dibujaron tenuemente a su alrededor. Bañados por otra perspectiva. Los estratocúmulos parecían besar las tierras, aunque bañadas de carmín bien podía ser un vampiro con sus labios sobre el cuello de su víctima.

Y luego una persona más ahí, con él. En ese paramo deshabitado.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó el extraño, inundando con sus ojos azules el suelo.

Hinata simplemente sintió el agua bajo sus pies.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Dentro de mí.

_Te he encontrado._

.

.

El sudor de su cuerpo se secaba rápidamente, por lo que empezó a tiritar sobre la cama. Las sábanas eran insuficientes para proveerle calor, y el Sol aún no se dignaba en asomarse por la ventana. No importaba, porque el edificio contiguo se levantaba más alto, ocultando la luz matinal, y enfriando la habitación otro poco. Su bello panorama era sólo un pedazo de concreto pintado de blanco.

El olor a desinfectante al que ya se había acostumbrado picó su nariz, y a manera de despertador la voz de la desvelada enfermera anunció lo evidente, que ya era de mañana y que el desayuno no tardaría en llegar. Que debía levantarse y bañarse mientras salía agua caliente de la regadera, y que ese día había llegado alguien a visitarlo.

Oh, sólo para varia alguien de su familia (¿Tenía?) lo iba a ver. Supuso que sería algo bueno, porque hacía tanto tiempo que no platicaba con alguien, que no veía el rostro de alguna persona ajena al hospital. Caras cuyas expresiones había aprendido que no diferían la una de la otra, desde la enfermera atenta del turno matutino, con sus andares suaves y el cabello negro sujeto en su nuca, hasta el doctor que pasaba a hacer la guardia en la madrugada, de barba incipiente y cabello rizado, del color del caramelo en el fuego. No importaba realmente el exterior, porque en el fondo seguían siendo un fragmento de un todo. Almas llenas de cansancio, destreza manual y un amor de diferentes intensidades. Antes de entrar por las grandes puertas francesas a ese instituto, pensaba que todos los que se relacionaban al área de salud eran personas sensibles, llenas de altruismo y amor por la humanidad. Lo cierto era que, con esas horas que sumaban y sumaban días en el calendario, aprendió que eran precisamente ellos los seres menos sensibles, algo despiadados y con una especie de amor retorcido. ¿Cómo soportaban ese dolor que transpiraba cada paciente? ¿Con la presión de todas las esperanzas que la gente depositaba en ellos? A veces, le daban la impresión de ser meros cascarones vacíos. Otras ocasiones, sin embargo parecía recapacitar y desechaba sus pensamientos pesimistas.

En cambio esa mañana no pensaba en nada, ni siquiera en que tenía que bañarse para verse presentable ante su visita (como si importara), ni en que extrañamente ¡alguien lo estaba esperando! No. En su cabeza sólo quedaba el nítido recuerdo de, lo que suponía, su sueño. El prado frío, y el crepúsculo que manaba de los cabellos alborotados del otro chico. La calidez que manaba, y la sombría luz rojiza que iluminaba el escenario totalmente desconocido para él. Jamás el suelo se sintió tan firme bajo sus pies. No podía recordar ni siquiera un momento de su vida en que no dudara de lo que veía, no obstante ese sueño lo sentía más real que todo lo que le rodeaba… salvo _él_.

_Tooru, ¿eres real?_

* * *

><p>¿Les agradó? Aclaro que la segunda parte no es Hinata.<p>

Nos seguimos leyendo. La rareza del fic es por los mismos personajes.

Cuídense, y comenten, se agradece a Swei.


End file.
